


The Lunch Date

by the_ink_stained_knight



Series: Captain Spy-Witch [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Steve Rogers, Dating, Flash Fic, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Slice of Life, off screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ink_stained_knight/pseuds/the_ink_stained_knight
Summary: Steve calls Natasha to set up a date and gets a surprise.





	The Lunch Date

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to raving_liberal for editing this.

Steve unlocked his phone, one of the newfangled ‘smart’ ones that Tony and Natasha had pushed upon him, and navigated to Nat’s number. The phone rang once, twice, thrice, then she picked up.

“Hey babe.”

“Hey, I wanted to see if you could hang out sometime today,” Steve asked sheepishly. Seventy years, super soldier serum, and an alien invasion hadn’t made the Captain any better with women, even though he was already in a relationship with her.

“When were you thinking?” Natasha asked, sounding winded.

“Um.” He looked at his watch, it was just after noon. “I could eat lunch if you were hungry.”

There was a gasp on the line, then a chorus of giggles. “I think I had enough Eastern European for breakfast.”

“Am I on speaker?” he asked.

“You might just be.” More moans, and whispers in Romanian.

“Good afternoon, Wanda.”

“ _Buna dimineata iubirea mea_ ,” said a voice further away from the phone’s microphone, before her voice devolved into a mass of giggles and moans.

“You know, you could tell me you were busy and to call back, Nat,” Steve said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I can..” she paused, and Wanda let a yelp of pain. “...multitask.”

“Right. I’m sure Wanda doesn’t mind this.”

“Wanda doesn’t mind at all, do you _vrăjitoarea mea mică_?” Natasha asked, doing something to make her yelp again.

“Not at all, baby…” Wanda’s voice trailed off before she softly swore.

“See, you’re the only one making this weird. Don’t make this weird.”

“Okay, I won’t make it weird Nat.” Steve sighed, looking around him. He sat on the steps of Brooklyn Borough Hall, slightly red-faced.

“Good, isn’t it good, Wanda?” Natasha asked. Wanda didn’t answer, save to swear again, and louder. “So, where do you want to eat?”

“Um, what about that sushi place you like?”

“Which one?” Natasha's voice strained, and Wanda called out a string of Romanian.

“The one in the City.”

“Gotcha, meet you in an hour?”

“Not so fast, _e rândul meu_!” Wanda said before the sounds of scuffling filled the line.

“Right, make that two, Steve.”

“Two hours, heard,” Steve said, before ending the call and shaking his head. If he took the Brooklyn Bridge he could walk to Greenwich Village in a little longer than an hour. Pocketing the phone, he started on his way.


End file.
